


The 2 metre rule

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Dina is very serious about safety. That's a fact.
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Kudos: 10





	The 2 metre rule

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying a Dina and Garrett fanfiction to see response to it.

"And you don't think this is a little extreme?" Jonah asked finding it hard to keep the amusement from his voice as he watched Dina tape measure a 6 foot space between Garrett and Colleen at the desk. 

"They must be 2 metres apart, it's the rule and Colleen has come from another store and could easily be infected" muttered Dina clearly unaware of the exchanged looks between Johan and Garrett. 

"I have been tested you know?" Coleen chimed in from her seat exactly 2 metres apart from Garrett's. Dina stopped and stared at Colleen and then Garrett "You do know those tests are only 97% accurate right?" Jonah had to suppress a laugh at her serious tone. 

"You could be infected and we wouldn't know. And then Garrett is hanging out with Jonah on his lunch break. Looking at his phone and touching the apps and is showing Garrett some video with god knows what.." turning to look at Jonah as a small gathering formed around the desk "no judgement to you" she chimed as Jonah held his palms up in an that's fine sign "none taken". 

"And then he pats Garrett's leg in a isn't that cool pat" both of the men raised their eyebrow at that but neither were dumb enough to say anything as Dina's hands gustured her point "And then bam the whole store is infected" she finished clearly out of breath. 

Garrett nodded "Yes Jonah do you want the whole store infected?" He aimed the point at his friend with a serious mock look as Dina nodded in approval "Thank you Garrett, I must say I am surprised you are taking this so seriously" Garrett smirked over Dina's head as she placed the red tape at his feet pulling it to Colleen's chair 2 metres away "Very serious I am about public safety" he said with a wide grin as Dina stood "good man" she praised as she walked around to the front of the desk. 

"Now remember no touching" she warned them both. Jonah lent in to whisper "is there a reason none of the other staff have to stay 2 metres away from Garrett?. He was sure Dina turned a light shade of red as she flustered "What other reason would there be? Colleen is working with Garrett and she is an outsider. I am ensuring my staff's safety" shoot me?" She protested under her breath as Jonah nodded trying to keep a straight face, it was clear to anyone Dina was jealous Colleen was back and working with Garrett. Throwing her hands in the air Dina marched off "I don't know why I bother wasting my time or my red tape!" She huffed as Jonah carried on grinning


End file.
